Site maps of Internet websites enable a Webmaster to inform search engines about URLs on a website (aka “site”) that are available for crawling. A URL (uniform resource locator) is an address of a World Wide Web page, typically being an XML file (extensible markup language open standard that defines a set of rules for encoding documents in a format which is both human-readable and machine-readable). The site map also includes additional information about each URL such as: date of the last update, frequency of change and importance of the URL's relationship to other URLs on the site. Site maps enable public search engines to crawl a site more intelligently.
The site typically has it's own embedded search capabilities, which can be very powerful. However, these searches and results are typically not archived in a form useful to existing public search engines. Thus, it would be advantageous for popular intra-site searches and results to be captured and made available to web crawlers and public search engines external to the site.